


Like Father, Like Daughter

by thehazelsister



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelsister/pseuds/thehazelsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to 'The Secret Art of Parenthood'. Sebastian spends time with his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you've read the Secret Art of Parenthood, http://archiveofourown.org/works/1137909  
> So you understand this story, as its a direct prequel. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely anonymous person who asked for another Sebastian/Mary/Amarie story, hope you like this one. Lots of baby cuteness, it was fun to write. :)

Three weeks had passed since the birth of Amarie Thérèse, all of France had been busy celebrating the next heir to the throne, countless gifts and cards had been delivered to the castle, distant relatives and honorable guests had visited and numerous parties had been held in honor of the new Princess. Amarie had been in the constant attention of all of the castle and French court, everyone curious to hear stories of the newborn baby and to give their blessings. 

For Sebastian, the time had ticked by very slowly, waiting for when the excitement would settle. In public he had to make great effort to not show too much emotion when in conversation with others. Though he was the father, and couldn't put into words on how elated and overjoyed he felt by the birth of his daughter, in public he had to show only fondness over his… niece. 

Amarie, strictly speaking, was Francis’s child. 

It was summertime, the days were long and the heat made everyone awake and restless indoors. The castle was nearly empty; all were out enjoying the warm weather and sunshine or sitting in the cool under the tree simply relaxing. 

Sebastian carefully scanned the surrounding hallways, figuring now would be the perfect time to go visit Mary and Amarie whilst no one was about. Hurrying down the corridor, heading for Mary’s chamber. He stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath to calm his excitement and nerves, and opened it gently. 

“Mary…” he whispered, padding slowly over to where she stood overlooking the painted white cradle that was lavishly decorated and filled with dainty pastel colored lace and frills, courtesy of the numerous aunts and grandmothers of both Francis and Mary’s. 

She was wearing a light grey dress and a sheer blue wrap that was draped over her shoulders. Her dark wavy hair was tied back in a messy braid, but her skin was glowing, which was said to occur when a woman successfully gives birth. Sebastian thought she looked beautiful, feeling a great affection for the mother of his child. 

Mary turned and smiled brightly at Sebastian, relieved to finally be in his company. His absence had been difficult for her; she knew he had to be discreet about visiting, though she’d missed him terribly. Francis had been doing his best to help Mary; but it wasn't the same as having her daughter’s real father around. 

“She’s not sleeping Bash, she just woke before you came in Amarie probably heard you coming down the corridor” she smirked looking down at his large riding boots which you could hear very clearly on the stone floor. 

Sebastian chuckled, leaning over the cradle; he looked down at his daughter in amazement. He still couldn't fully comprehend that she was his, a part of him. Amarie was dressed in a short white nightgown that Greer had sewn specially for her, and was embroidered with tiny red roses. Her body was still very little, and she looked simply angelic. Sebastian gasped as he saw her focus on him, her eyes were a startling emerald color identical to his own. 

Amarie let out a bubbly giggle and squirmed on the sheets, lifting her tiny arms up in the air in the direction of Sebastian. 

“I believe she’s telling you that she wants a cuddle.” Mary laughed, pleased to see her daughter so animated. 

Sebastian stared at Mary, emotion filling him; this was the first time he would properly hold his daughter, not just admiring her from afar. 

Carefully placing his arms round Amarie, supporting her little body, he gently carried her out of the cradle, holding her to his chest. 

Amarie gurgled slightly, smiling at Sebastian, and wrapping her baby-sized hand around his finger. She relaxed against him, feeling safe and secure in the arms of her father. 

Mary smiled, feeling a warm and happy sensation, walking over to Sebastian and gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Her family were finally all together. 

“I can’t believe she’s mine, ours …” murmured Sebastian, gazing down at his daughter’s face, and rocking her slightly, seeing her eyelids gently close. 

Mary chuckled, placing some of the elaborate gifts that had been delivered to her chamber on the table in the corner, thinking perhaps Ayelee and Lola could open them later that evening for her. “He really is a natural at this,” she thought, looking over to him, “how lucky she is to have him as a father, she’s very lucky to have two fathers really…” 

Mary knew Francis would always have to be seen as Amarie’s father, he was the King of France, and she was his heir. Though Mary no longer saw Francis in a romantic light, Mary respected him deeply and had kept a happy friendship over the course of their marriage, and was content with knowing that he would treat Amarie well. He was a caring man, and though he didn't possess a paternal instinct, he was good to her and her daughter, and for that Mary was satisfied and grateful.

Sebastian on the other hand seemed to have taken to fatherhood fully, and whilst it wasn't ideal, she knew Amarie would grow to love her ‘Uncle’ just as much; the bond between father and daughter would always be there, even in secret.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to read next?  
> Message me on tumblr if you have any prompts, or ideas, i'd love to hear your thoughts and would be happy to see if i can write a story for you! 
> 
> http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/


End file.
